


Would You Rescue Me?

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: The Curious Nature Of Regulus Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Regulus Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Pride, Regulus is an unreliable narrator, Regulus is emotionally constipated, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Ignored by his housemates and bullied Nirav a muggle-born Ravenclaw seems to be just another character in the background except- he knows things. Things that even Regulus himself didn't know. It's simple things at first but soon Regulus finds deeper and darker secrets spilling from the boy's lips. Interest peaked he's determined to befriend the Ravenclaw and learn his secrets.It's not his fault he falls in love halfway through.





	Would You Rescue Me?

Regulus first meets him in the library. It was his third year of school and he felt as if his very life was over, his brother hated him for being sorted into Slytherin, his housemates were idiots and mother ignored his letters. It was by complete accident that this interaction even occurred, normally he would've hidden away in the snake's den, watching the merfolk swim pass the lake. He never thought that he'd meet with another boy from his year within the quiet library. Most people by now knew to leave him alone, he wasn't special, he wasn't the black heir he was only the spare. Still, it would never stop people from sucking up to him in hopes he'd put them in the good graces of his mother.

Jokes on them she was rarely in a good mood.

Feeling just a tad bit rebellious at the time he found a book of muggle things reading through it with mild curiosity. It was all so strange as if he somehow managed to take a peek into a different world. He was sure if his mother caught him reading this she'd curse the ever-living daylights out of him, then do the same to Sirius, blaming him for corrupting the, 'better son.' It was just the begining of his 3rd year and he's already seen enough shouting matches between the two to last a lifetime. 

The items the book described were all strange, one of them looked to be a metal box that apparently cooked food using some sort of waves which was utterly confusing. Another was some box that showed moving pictures, which he didn't see a reason for who would want to watch a picture it'd only replay itself over and over again. It would be like wanting to talk to one of the paintings in Hogwarts, which yes could be useful for gathering information if one knew how to schmooze with the paintings but was far from enjoyable.

The next was just a chair on wheels, it reminded him of one of the older mudbloods had one of those things. Her legs were missing which he didn't understand- he was sure with magic it could be fixed? Reattached or someone could magic her up a new leg. Then again if it was physically impossible she still could've used magic in some form or fashion to help her get around faster, those wheeled things looked like it took a lot of effort to push. 

Though she did appear to have muscular arms...

“I wonder what Hogwarts offers to students that are bound to those wheeled things.” Regulus frowned in deep thought as he talked to himself freely, unafraid of anyone hearing him due to the silent charm he cast around himself. Even then he censored himself, mudblood was too crude of a word to say out loud even if his mother spoke it freely. If he wished to alienate half the school that's what it would do not to mention said people outnumbered the purebloods by a great amount. He also knew if any of these thoughts he had of actually being polite to them his mother would have another ragging fit. He could almost see her reaction at hearing him tell her that she was acting more like a Gryffindor with the way she spoke, speaking before thinking. He was just being a good Slytherin after all, taking account of possible dangers what good would it do him to cut off connections he could use later in life? 

The book that lay in front of him by now was forgotten as now he puzzled over the thought, wondering what his school did for those that had disabilities. He didn't think they'd do much, most of the times the only ones that got special treatment were the heirs. Though now that Dumbledor was the headmaster heirs were treated with less respect as they use to be and in part that angered him as both he and Sirius had worked hard- or at least he did Sirius didn't care much for the position and that was fine he didn't want to rule over the family either but he did want respect.

“Typically, they cast a spell on the wheelchairs so that they can go up and down the staircases - levitation usually. Sometimes the staircases are nice enough to turn into ramps too - as long as other students aren’t on the stairs." 

“Oh, really?" Regulus perked up at the words taking in the information, looking over at the figure who sat near the end of the table. "I’ve never seen that before. I didn’t know the staircase would be that courteous either…” The words he spoke held a bitter note in them, being reminded of how he was stranded one day on the blasted thing and missed his Transfiguration class. 

He took in the other student as slyly as he could, the boy had black curly hair with dark skin. He appeared to be of Indian descent, it was common as there were many Indian families within Britain even though the magical community had an even worst relationship with Britain than the muggle side of things. A book of his own was in hand, as brown eyes met his own grey-blue. The boy wore blue robes that labeled him as a Ravenclaw. It was no surprise that a claw was in the library of all places just like how Hufflepuffs could be found near the kitchens.

The boy responded to his words watching him in what Regulus would call an intense way. “They’re not usually that courteous but… I find that they’re a bit less cruel to the students in wheelchairs. Not much, but some."

Realizing that he was talking to someone and that they heard him hit in like a bludger to the chest, causing Regulus to jump in his seat, having been startled. If asked later on if he, “jumped like a scared cat” he’d venomously reply that they must have been mistaken. 

Black’s do not startle easily.

“Wha- Wait I put up a silencing charm!” The words came out more disgruntled then he liked. At first, he wondered how much power this boy had to have disabled his silencing charm without him being warned. It didn’t take him long to figure out what had actually happened as soon as he cleared his head and calmed down. 

He wasn’t completely clueless after all.

“Oh, you read my lips didn’t you?” 

He studied the boy as he grew flustered, he could almost hear him gulping nervously from here as he stuttered out. “ Y-yes. I just thought I would help. I didn’t really realize the secrecy of the moment. “

It felt strange, to have someone mention how his actions were considered secretive. He was a Slytherin so of course he had his secrets, he just had more than most. Every part of his being was a secret in some way or the other, his thoughts, his feelings everything he cared about could be used against him some way or the other. If his own housemates or Merlin forbid his mother became away of his curiosity with muggle culture and Muggle-borns, in general, he’s sure he’d get worst treatment then Sirius. He was use to it by now and accepted this was just how life was, that he would be unable to change it. His family held high expectations for him. As the years passed they turned more towards him then Sirius, looking at him as if they wished they could make him the new heir. Regulus personally hated the attention and wished that things would go back to how they were. 

He didn't like change.

“I should be thanking you for showing me a flaw in the silencing charm. I didn’t think of a person being able to read my lips; I’ll have to think of something to combat that. Even so, your input was, eye-opening for me, to say the least, it’s not something that is talked about.” He responded cooly, in a polite tone the mask that he slipped on locking in place. The mask of the Black family the only emotions that would shine through would be amusement or smugness. No overly negative emotions nor even happier ones were allowed to breakthrough. Emotions made a person weak, it made a person easier to mold into what you wanted them to be which was why you hid them.

Regulus Arcturus Black was not weak.

“Can I ask why you were talking to yourself," The boy asked before glancing over his shoulder quickly before turning back towards him. It was a quick motion, something that Regulus wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying attention to him. "You could try another language. But then there’s just the chance, the person speaks that language."

Regulus smiled wryly at the question, of course, he had to ask the question he’d rather not answer. He raised a brow questingly at the other’s actions, though already he had a good idea why he did it. It was nice to feel normal for just a moment and not be, “Regulus Black.” Alas, he didn't expect it to last for long, even muggle-borns knew who he was and stayed away. They feared him just a tad, feared what he could be, feared what possible power he had. The boy must have been looking around for his entourage to see if he'd be jumped by a gang of Slytherins.

“It helps me think.” He lied by omission giving the other an easy shrug. While yes it did help him think, it was more of a way to keep himself grounded, to know this was who he was and the Regulus he played outside of the library or his other safe spots wasn’t him. It was becoming harder and harder to distance himself from the way he acted in public to private the two worlds melding together slowly making him lose himself. “It annoyed my housemates when I started muttering while I worked. I’ve grown accustomed to throwing up silent charms, whenever I feel the need to talk to myself. "

"I only know one other language and it’s the most commonly taught one there is. French if you were wondering.” At least it was the most commonly taught language to purebloods, a few of their branching family lines resided in France. Most pureblooded lines had some other branches in the family, just like they had branches in the muggle world due to throwing the squibs there. No, that any pureblood worth their salt would ever admit to something like that. No, the family name would have to be in dire situations for a pureblood to take a magical child born from a squib and a muggle into the family name.

“ Well… whenever you study next to me-" The boy flinched for what reasons Regulus didn't know but even so he continued to speak if not hesitantly. “ You can mutter all you want. I won’t… notice."

He focused more on the fact that the other boy insinuated that there would be, “another time” then the way he hesitated. Normally he would’ve hyperfocused on the hesitation like a shark smelling blood in the water, and pondered on it to figure out his meaning. It may have been seen as an oversight on his part if anyone else was around to noticed the slip in his character. Even he wasn't as reliable to be able to take note of every little thing though he prided himself on figuring out motives before they could be enacted against him. No, the very fact that he spoke as if he actually wouldn’t mind his mutterings or mind having him around…

Well, it made his chest ache in such a peculiar way….

From what little he could glean from his personality Regulus would have assumed he'd be the type to clam up, instead, the boy continued to talk only looking only slightly openly nervous at having Regulus' eyes on him.“ … Well, if it means much, there’s not many others who can read lips very well. It was probably just ill chance that we happened to find each other today like this." The boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, “ You could probably continue doing that and never meet another who can read lips well. “

“Better safe than to be sorry," he was quick to say it out loud a motto he lived by even if the ones with thick enough skulls balked at the thought of a Black using a muggle motto. Idiots, the lot of them. He rather hated the idea of being caught off guard, which was another reason he was a true Slytherin, he always planed and had back up plans in case those plans failed. 'Stop wondering your place that door has been shut since your sorting' a voice whispered in the back of his head. 'don't doubt yourself you were meant to be a Slytherin' "I rather not be accused by some of the professors in aiding some of my classmates in their cheating." Regulus pulled a mock thinking face as he spoke cupping his chin for extra effect, "One wonders just how far some of them will go to just so they don’t have to study. It’s counterproductive in a way, they could use that energy to actually study than to figure a way out of it.”

“ I suppose you could stop… talking to yourself but that feels unfair." The boy licked his lips looking for a second as if he would mercilessly chew on his bottom lip in his thinking. Regulus stayed silent listening as the other spoke, cataloging the nervous ticks, having decided that this boy was mildly interesting. With the realization of who he was the boy didn’t run, nor tried to act proper or turn the conversation in a way to speak of way’s that Regulus could help him in transparent attempts to be closer to him. It was refreshing at the very least not having to socially bob and weave through a conversation for once in his life.

“There must be something you can do. To protect yourself from that sort of trouble, but also… not stop yourself from being able to talk to yourself. Especially if it helps you." 

Oddly enough after saying that the boy's brown eyes lit up as if realizing something then his face went red, eyes turning downcast. “ I’m… sorry for intruding."

“Oh if I thought you were, ‘intruding’ as you put it you would’ve been gone by now.” He sent the boy a sharp smile, eyes gleaming in hidden amusement, completely steamrolling over the apology. If he was truly uncomfortable with him he wouldn’t have allowed this conversation to go on for so long. He had, had his fair share of overzealous people attempting to potion him to get him to befriend them a little bit of babbling wouldn't send him running to the hills. It was almost preferred to have the other talk a lot as he himself was use to having others look to him to lead, to lead conversations, to lead the other Slytherins. They had placed him upon a pedestal not because of his own achievements but for what his name was. One would be unable to build a true connection to another person if one was always waiting for the other shoe to drop like Regulus always was. He was always surrounded by 'friends' but he felt immensely lonely within the crowd of silver and green ties. A wishful part of himself, a part he has squashed down and ignored longed for Sirius to look his way, to be his brother again and not this angry beast who watched him in clear disappointment at not going against the family tradition as he had. 

“ Oh… “ The boy sent him a gobsmacked look, eyes widening he almost appearing to want to blink owlishly at the underlining threat.

Regulus sharp smiled softened to something more genuine, not wanting the boy to run off just yet. It was fun watching people sweat, to see if the pressure would get to them but he wasn’t done observing him. 

“If I’m not intruding," the boy paused sending Regulus an assessing look, “ Do you want some sweets? I… My mother sent some."

The offer of sweets felt that it came out of left field, the look that crossed his face was one of shock. Though it was all quickly stuffed down and put away in mental boxes, so as to not show that it surprised him too badly. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” his voice came out low and soft, a hint of uncertainty within. When was the last time he had sweets? True sweets made by loving hands and not something bought in bulk or made by the house elves…. He couldn’t remember, he wasn’t sure if he ever did. Mother didn't particularly like them and anything she didn't like she didn't have in the house. The last time he ate a sweet was when his Uncle Alphard snuck some muggle candy into the house which riddled him with anxiety. He never stopped looking over his shoulder, having snatched it from his uncle's hands and wolfed down the chocolate peanut butter cup causing his uncle to laugh at his hastiness. 

He watched the boy reach down into his bag pulling out a non-descript box that were shown to have cookies inside.“ My mom’s not the best baker, but she’s decent, “ He admitted softly as if not wishing to lie an claim they were the best unlike every other child in Hogwarts. At the sight of the sweets, he remembered clearly the last time he had cookies which was at some sort of function his mother had been agonizing over. The cookies were chocolate chips and oh so soft practically melting into his mouth, the soft texter was utterly strange but none the less still good. Unaware of his own actions his hand stretched out and snatched a cookie far to quickly to be able to brush off the reaction as anything but fear of having the offer retracted. The nervous laugh he got in return for his actions made him inwardly winch for appearing so desperate. Still, brush it off he would do and deny it to his very grave. Regulus Arcturus Black didn’t care if anyone accepted him or not because he didn’t need acceptance. 

It was a lie that he almost believed himself.

Having done the charm million times he quickly casted a silent detection charm, even if he believed this boy to be far more honest then most he still wouldn't take the chance of it being poisoned some way or how. Ravenclaws could be just as sneaky as Slytherins- the house, after all, was known for their creativity so of course, they could creatively come up with ways to hurt someone or come up with underhanded tactics. Nibbling at the cookie he was proven correct, it was a bit crunchy, nothing at all like the soft cookies he’s had before. Oddly enough he felt like crying and for the life of him he didn’t know why. The ache started to feel more pronounced in his chest making him furrow his brow in confusion. Subconsciously he pressed his hand to where his heart was, pushing against his chest as if the motion could stop the pain.

“They taste fine,” he murmured once he swallowed wondering if he should stop by the infirmary later on once he wrapped up with this little impromptu meeting. 

“ Are you… alright? “ The boy asked eyes alert and questioning staring at the hand Regulus still had pressed to his chest, “ Should I help you to the infirmary?“

Being drawn out of his thoughts by the question he frowned, “I’m not sure….” trailing off he tried to think of his day and if there was anyone he irritated enough to hex him this way. “Yes, I believe that’s a good idea, I must have been hexed early on in the day and their spell failed only to be triggered somehow right now.”

Slowly he stood from the table they were seated at, still taking bites from the cookie he had, munching thoughtfully. He started to pack up the books he had wanted to read later into his messenger bag cookie still on one hand while his free one worked ignoring what the Ravenclaw was doing though still aware enough if the other suddenly for some reason pulled his wand out on him. 

“It’s a strange spell,” he muttered zipping up the bag and slipping it onto his shoulder. “It’s making my chest ache and I feel the need to cry for some reason.” He didn’t mind admitting that, his wayward emotions couldn’t be blamed on himself since this truly must be a hex of some sorts nothing else made sense. There were no other logical explanations to why this feeling suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere but one had to wonder what the trigger was....

“ Here, “ the boy offered his arm hesitantly he took the arm offered, it was much better thought to be in debt to this boy than to fall flat on his face in the corridor. It would be utterly embarrassing to fall then the fact he needed someone to keep him steady just in cause the hex's pain somehow got worst. “Who do you think hexed you? Maybe while you’re in the infirmary, I could tell your head of house. That way, they won’t do it to you again or to someone else. “ 

His frown deepened at the offer to tell his head of house muching on the cookie as he thought his words out carefully walking arm and arm with this stranger. There truly was no easy way to go about telling him that, no one told Slughorn anything at all. It just wasn’t done, you took care of your own problems yourself. Going to Slughorn for something to tell on another Slytherin was like a child going to their parents and throwing a fit because you didn't get cake for dessert. It was seen as childish, wimpy and downright pathetic. The only time someone went to him was for his connections and Slughorn knew the silent rule as well as the students did and had done nothing against it. 

“I’m not sure, I know personally I haven’t done anything to warrant something this strong. It could simply be from a bitter student who wanted revenge against any Slytherin or this could be something of family matters.” He ignored the painful grimace tinged with disbelief that showed up on the boy's face when he brought up the possibility of it being one of his family members. 

“ Have you… ever felt this way before? This kind of ache?“ The boy asked slowly looking at him in morbid interest for some reason. A thoughtful look crossed Regulus' features as he thought deeper about what the boy asked then he was suddenly hit by a memory so deeply buried his steps stuttered. It only made the ache more pronounced a soft gasp passing his lips, “Yes, yes I think so.”

It was when he just turned seven, the birthday party their family had done just for show was over and done with. He and Sirius were the only ones in the house Mother and Father having left long ago to tend to whatever had come up that made them leave. Sirius pulled out a drawing, he drew for him unable to buy him something so instead drew something that he thought would make him smile. In childish scribbles the both of them stood smiling in front of a colorful house, the children in the picture were holding hands. Along with the drawing, there was a lumpy looking cupcake that his older brother had made in secret with the help of a few house elves…. 

It was one of his better birthdays.

“ You might just be… touched?" the boy offered up nervously as he maneuvered him through the hallway towards the infirmary. Thankfully there weren't many students to witness Regulus' laps into weakness the students that were out and about didn't seem particularly interested in the strange duo. When the word got through to his head Regulus looked completely and utterly gobsmacked by them, blinking his eyes owlishly at the other as if he just told him the moon was a pancake. His careful mask had long ago been thrown to the wayside to far confused by this hex nonsense to hide it. It was a good thing he finished that cookie or he just would’ve dropped it on the floor in his shock.

“I’m-” he grimaced trying to wrap his head around this new information leaning heavily onto the boy’s arm, “I- what? Touched? I’m touched? If that’s so then why does it hurt so much!” Weren’t emotions of those sorts suppose to be pleasant??? This was definitely not pleasant, it felt like his very heart was burning...

“Sweet Salazar I feel like I’m going to die.” It was a very dramatic statement but none the less it felt true at that moment in time.

“ Sometimes… feeling touched can be painful too." The boy laughed nervously seemingly not knowing what else to say only adding on, “ I… I might be wrong though. I’m not… an expert on this or anything. “

“ We’re almost at the infirmary. You won’t die, “ The boy whispered sounding unsure of himself.

“Your theory has merit I’ll give you credit for that, it could be a spell that’s emotioned based in nature… .” Regulus muttered more to himself then anything. 

He’s had his fair share of negative emotions in his life, more so then the happier times with his brother. Those emotions he knew well, anger, sadness, jealousy this felt similar in a way but less bitter. It was just easier to say it was a spell then own up to the possibility of showing, (in his opinion) such weakness in front of a stranger.“I fear it may be far too late for me… If the unthinkable happens tell my brother I love him,” Although the words in themselves would fit perfectly in a dramatic soap opera Regulus voice took a serious turn as if he legitimately felt he was close to death.

Regulus pouted at the soft sound of laughter which was given at his expense most likely and while looking out of the corner of his eye the boy was watching him as well. Before he could think of something smart to say in response the boy spoke first. 

“ You’re not going to die. But I’ll tell your brother anyways.“

At hearing that Regulus seemed to backtrack, face growing a bright shade of red that he’d blame on his pale complexion. The thought of this random Ravenclaw going over to the Gryffindor table all so Regulus’s message could be passed on to his brother embarrassed him. “Ah-” he choked on his words unable to say ‘don’t do that, I’ll tell him myself.’ Which why would he do it himself? Sirius hated him! He'd probably be glad that he was dead. It wasn't his fault that he had self-preservation and didn't move against his parents- following orders kept him out of trouble and he got hurt less because of it, unlike his brother who fought and fought. Who ended locked up in his room or locked outside of their house when it was freezing only to end up sick later. He's not even sure if his brother even knew he still cared about him, maybe Sirius thought that he hated him too. But he couldn't even if he hated when his brother did to his housemates- just like with his parents there was a part of himself that knew he'd still love his brother no matter what he said. His care was always shown, never spoken, it was in the times where he could sit in silence with him and read a book, it was in the way little gift and trinkets he found that he managed to get to his brother. 

"Do you want me to go in with you? “

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Regulus noted that they were in front of the infirmary door. Slipping out of the boys hold he stepped forward-moving to go inside. It took a moment for the boys question to sink in causing him to stop in his tracks.“I can do this alone, thank you for walking me all this way-” he paused lips parted in attempts to call the Ravenclaw by name before going inside only to realize...

“If you’re sure. Don’t worry about - “ The boys face scrunched up in confusion only growing more confused as Regulus let slip a soft "Oh..." in realization.

He stared at the boy and realized for the entirety of their interactions he’d never asked his name. The blush was back and stronger than ever knowing his mother would be ashamed of his poor manners….

“I apologize I never asked your name even though you know my own,” he offered his hand his back facing the door of the infirmary, “Regulus Arcturus Black a pleasure to meet you….” 

“ Oh, I’m Nirav Sodhi. It’s a pleasure, “ the boy- Nirav replied sticking his own hand out taking the hand that Regulus had offered in a firm shake. Silently Regulus respected the stronghold has he'd shared more then his fair share of clammy handshakes at this one was a solid one. “ Sorry. I didn’t realize I hadn’t introduced myself at all. “

"I never asked you for your own name, I was the rude party in this as it's only good manners to ask someone for their name after introducing one's self." Even though Regulus didn't introduce himself as he was well known being from the house of Black and all. Still to have ignored the other this thoroughly was extremely rude of him and could have been very well be seen as a slight against the family that the person came from. Though he was quite sure Nirav was a muggle-born and in this case his mother would still be disgusted with him for having touched one for so long. Not that he cared in the slightest at this moment in time- and who knew maybe he was wrong, the magical community didn't know much about the Indian one so Nirav could very well be from a lesser-known pureblooded house or even from a family name that one believed had died out. Bowing ever so slightly he apologized, head tilted up in such a way to watch the other's reaction and taking note of how confused he was.

With that said and done Regulus turned around opening the door and walking into the infirmary to get himself checked over leaving behind a confused Ravenclaw in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an rp I had with a friend and I've always liked their dynamic. While we wrote their first meeting we never went into detail of how they kept hanging out so I'd like to explore the slow build of their relationship with this fanfic and get everything written out. I've had ideas of how their timeline goes and I think it's interesting watching Regulus battle it out with himself over his feelings and being all-around confused.
> 
> (The secret Tea Nirav has on folks comes later on in the fanfic and let me tell you tea will be spilled in this fic!)


End file.
